Time to grow up
by Blazingdragonfly
Summary: This is Kiki story. She has finally grown a back bone and moved away from home to start to new life.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have rewritten the Kiki and Mars story. I do not own any Ultimate Muscle. Which is one of the funniest stories I have done. But if this your first time reading about ultimate muscle then you need to first read a few different stories to get catch up. I have based my story from LucretiaDecoy

So you need to first read :

I Want you bad

The reason

Bad boys

Kinniku Roxanne

Power Struggle

I like to thank LucretiaDecoy for her patience with me from editing my work and not getting frustrated with me when I decide to rewrite the whole chapter again. If it wasn't for you I would have never written this. You are a fantastic writer.

Once you have read those then you wont be lost. For all the other readers I have changed some of the charters and made up some of my own. Which I will list a few on this page then when the new ones come threw the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to bring a new chapter each week.

Made up charters:

Elisabeth McMad

Tyler McMad

Gerald

Ambrogio

Alfa

Dana

Raimondo

Silvermane

Marble Buster

Tish

Raven

Agata


	2. Need a new start

(Okay: I don't own any Ultimate Muscle. I have made up some charters and changed some people. Before you read this story make sure your up to date on the past of Kiki and Mars.

An intercom announced the next flight to new York. People rushed threw the airport some late for there flight others trying to get tickets. Family talking with each other. Children running around giggling chasing each other. Couples holding hands and whispering secrets to each other. Kiki looked down at her feet. Tears filled her eyes to think this was to be a wonderful and a exciting day. Her flight number was called to Italy. She picked up a small pink back pack and headed to her flight. After a few minutes she sat down in her seat beside the window. An older woman sat down beside her. Kiki turned her head to look out the window. The woman watched her. She laid her hand on top of hers. Kiki looked at her the lady as she squeezed her hand softy.

"What ever you are running from it will still follow you" She gave her a sweet smile.

"How do you know?" Kiki wiped her tears.

"Because you have a look of fear" She buckled up her seat belt. "I have been in your shoes before" The airplane took down the lane and off. "I don't know your story but I can see you need a home so you are welcome at mine" She pulled out her bag. She began to knit as she talked.

"I can not-" Kiki shook her head.

"Yes, you will" She never stopped her knitting. "I will not take no for an answer" Kiki knew she wouldn't win from the way she spoke.

"Thank you so much" She wiped a tear away from her eye. The older lady put down the scarf that she was working on. She smiled at Kiki and nodded her head. "I'm Kiki"

"Elisabeth " Kiki knew she had heard that name before. She laid her head back against the seat. She looked towards the window. The world was so much prettier then she had ever dream of. Kiki closed her eyes and replayed the whole day all over again for the hundredth time.

_Kiki cheered along with the crowd. Mars raised his appoint over his head and threw him to the mat. The fans went crazy with excitement. Mars threw his hands up for the crowd. His appoint slammed his fist against the mat. He wobbled to his feet. Mars snatched around and charged him. The man threw a punch into his mouth. Mars stumbled back. Blood dripped down his lips. Mars pulled down his mask over his eyes. His appoint watched him in terror. He grabbed his towel and threw it out of the ring. The fans started to boo. Cans and trash was thrown at him as he jumped out of the ring. The ref announced Mars the winner. Kiki got up with Roxanne and Trixie. The girls had worked hard to turn the other cheek over Mars past. Roxanne wrapped her arm around Kiki waist. Trixie was textin Terry again. _

"_It's a wonder Terryman hasn't busted his phone" Kiki laughed as Trixie stuck her tongue out. She squealed as her phone went off. Roxanne snatched her phone away from her. Trixie tried to snatch it away. Roxanne dodge the attack by ducking under her arm. _

"_How in the world can you survive this long without him" Kiki laughed as she looked at the text. Her cheeks turned red at the text. Trixie snatched the phone away. _

"_That's why they have phones and computers" She gave them a smirk. Kiki covered her face with her hands._

"_My brain get those images out" Roxanne threw herself at Kiki both hanging on to each other. Both protest the images. Trixie laughed at them. _

"_I cant believe he been gone two weeks and still going to be gone another three weeks" Her bottom lip quivered. Roxanne pulled away from Kiki and snatched a hand full of Trixie hair. _

"_Be nice, He went home to help his dad rebuild the barn after the storm almost destroyed it" The girls walked into the main building. "Alright enough of destroying my brain, I'm hungry" She grabbed Kiki hand. "Since Mars won the match Kiki gets to buy" Roxanne winked at her. Kiki rolled her eyes at the joke. _

"_Fine by me" She closed her phone. The girls looked at each other. Trixie walked on ahead. Kiki pulled Roxanne back. _

"_Dinner or town?" Kiki called out. Trixie shrugged her shoulders. _

"_He had to go into town for supplies for some reason Terryman says he not helping there at the barn" She kept on walking. Roxanne shook her head. She looked at Kiki._

"_Well my little pixie what's up?" Kiki smiled at her. _

"_I'm going to have to take a rain check" Kiki pulled away. "I need to go talk to Mars" Roxanne tilted her head to the side._

"_Alright, I know that look either he's in trouble or you are horny" She sung the last part. Kiki popped her on the arm. _

"_I'll talk to you later" Kiki waved at her. Roxanne waved back and went to catch up with Trixie. Kiki went down to the locker rooms. She turn the corner to see a whole crowd of girls with Mars. Kiki stopped in her tracks as Mars sign his name on a blonde girls exposed boob. She giggled as he flirted with her. Which would have not bothered her if the girls nipple wasn't shown. Kiki glared at him. Mars looked up at that moment and saw her. He was busted he let go of the girl instantly. _

"_All right ladies time to go" They girls groaned and walked away. Kiki walked up to Mars. As the blonde girl wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her off. She pouted and walked away. Kiki walked past him into the locker room. Mars followed shutting the door behind them. He slide his arm around her waist. Trailing a kiss from her shoulder to her neck. Kiki pulled away. Mars lip had stopped bleeding but it was already swollen. Mars tried again he pulled Kiki into his arms. She turned her head away as he kissed her cheek._

"_Now dat aint nice" He frown. Kiki shoved her hands against his chest. Mars took the hint and stepped back. _

"_So did she get your number" Kiki wiped her hand down her neck. Trying to get the fill of his lips off her. _

"_You mean the blonde, naw" He laughed. Kiki turned away from him._

"_This is not funny" Kiki rubbed her hand threw her hair. "I thought you were done pulling stupid stunts like this" Mars gripped his hand in a fist. For some reason they had been in several arguments this whole week._

"_Well maybe I aint" He walked over throwing his locker door open. _

"_Then why are we together?" She demanded. It was his idea to begin a relationship._

"_I ask myself that everyday" He whispered. Kiki felt the tears swell up in her eyes. "That's aint what I meant to say" He took off his shirt and threw it into the locker. "I just mean every since I started at the Hercules factory we have been dating" He couldn't make himself look at her. "It aint like were married so really no commitment " _

"_You're right were not married and you seem to be more happy with those girls" Mars slammed his fist against the locker. Kiki jumped from his reaction._

"_Well maybe I am!" he shouted. "I miss my old life!" _

"_You miss the drugs, no hold bar fights and the whores!" She finally lost her patients. She would not scream but raise her voice. _

"_Yes I miss that freedom, I miss the fun" He turned around. "This playing house is driving me crazy" Mars stopped shouting and looked at her. "I'm sorry maybe me and you should have never hook up" A knock came from the door. "Listen when I get some time to have a conversation with you sweetheart I'll give you a call" He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye" He turned back to change his clothes. Kiki couldn't believe he had just dismissed her. Kiki open the door and ran into Kevin. He raised his hand to help her. Kiki actually pushed Kevin out of her way. Kevin just glared at her as she walked away. _

Kiki picked up her back pack. The plane had landed, she walked beside Elisabeth out the airport. Her house wasn't to far from the airport so they decided to walk. The fresh morning air filled her lungs. As they turned the corner the Muscle stadium of Italy came into view. Then it hit her. Elisabeth was married to Tyler McMad. Vance McMad baby brother.

"Kiki!" She hurried up with her suit case. She had seen some extremely cute men when she had got her luggage. They had smiled at her. It had been months since a guy could get close to her. Elise walked down across the stadium where a two story house was. A garden met them at the front fence. A butler open the door and greeted them. He could stand straight like his back was messed up.

"Morning Mrs. Elisa" He closed the door behind them. "I see we have a guest?" He took Kiki suitcase.

"Yes, Gerald this is Kiki" He took both of there suit cases up stairs. He nodded his head towards her as he walked up stairs. Elise walked into the dinning room a breakfast was laid out. Waffles, eggs, jam, sausage and coffee. Elisa pulled out a seat for Kiki. She sat down and poured herself some coffee and sipped. Gerald came in and took away Kiki's coffee.

"I'm sorry miss but pregnant women should not drink coffee" He poured her some orange juice then placed it in front of her. "Should I set up a nursery" He filled a plate for Elise. Kiki choked on her juice. Her hand went in front of her mouth.

"I'm sorry" She hadn't even thought that far ahead. Elise took the plate. Gerald started to fix a plate for Kiki. "Its alright" But he didn't even stop. "I don't plan on staying long"

"Alright Kiki" Elise took a sip of coffee. " But like I did my children before they moved out you have to answer four questions?" Kiki was confused. "I have two children and only reason they haven't been in the news is they were raised right"

"Amen" Gerald said as he walked threw the swing door. Elise laughed at him.

"How much do you know about the McMad?" she took a bite of sausage.

"Well I know Vance and his kids are crooks but I'm not sure about your side" She cut up a piece of waffle.

"No need to be sorry, Tyler was how can we say another woman's son" She smiled. "So when he became eighteen he came to earth and took over the stadium here which two years later he met me. So we had decided that the news and fame were not are calling" She poured another cup of coffee. "I had two children after a few years then well I started to notice some children on the street so the house you see here is an orphanage a home for those who need it"

"Like me" Kiki hadn't know anything about this side. This is the family who should be running the Muscle league.

"Yes, so when the kids started to grow up I didn't think sometimes they were ready so I thought of a few questions and then we help give you a push out the door" Gerald came out with a vase full of yellow roses.

"How many children have been here?"

"About twenty most have actually became wrestlers" She dabbed her napkin against her mouth. "Now don't you think you should call someone" Kiki let a sigh out. "Because if it one of my kids I would be worry sick"

"Yes I should" She got up. Elise showed her into the library. Kiki knew it was about eleven at night. She picked up the phone but it took three tries to call. Her hands shook as the phone rang. It took two rings.

"Hello" A hard voice came over the phone.

"Daddy" She felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Kiki….. where the hell are you!" He shouted. She pulled the phone away from her ear. Then her mother came over the phone.

"Baby girl" Her mother was crying as well.

"Hi mama, tell daddy I'm in Italy" Her mother gasped. "I know but I decided to take that scholarship for nursing"

"Kiki, I don't understand" She muttered. " I have been calling everyone we know" Kiki rubbed her palm like she always didn't when she was nervous. "Did something happen with you and Mars?" Her voice quivered.

"Let me talk to daddy" Her father was on the phone in a second.

"I will cut that son of a bitch " Her farther was cursing.

"Dad!" She shouted. Elise cracked the door open. She looked concern. Kiki smiled at her and waved her in. Elise took a seat in from of the desk. Her dad finally calmed down. "I got into a fight with Mars and I needed to get away" She gave him a few minutes to curse.

"You will be at the airport in an hour"

"No… daddy I won't" She closed her eyes. "Daddy I have made up my mind I will not come back with my tail between my legs" She made her dad proud. She stood her ground. "I need to grow up"

"Where are you staying?" He demanded.

"I'm staying with a person I met on the plane her name is Elisabeth Truce you can look her up online" clicking was in the back ground. Her dad was just typing away. Elise tapped the desk. She looked up and mouthed she would talk to him. "Dad hold on" She handed the phone over. Elise took the phone. Kiki got up she need to wash her face. As she walked to the bathroom she rubbed her stomach. This was not what she wanted for her baby. This baby will have all the love in the world even without a daddy. She washed her face. She had just packed up and left her life behind. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I am insane, Trixie was right" She busted out laughing. Kiki walked out of the bathroom. Elise lend against the wall. "I really hope he wasn't rude"

"Are you always this polite" Kiki cheeks flushed. "I take that as a yes and he was very kind" The house was warm and inviting. Pictures line the walls. Of children laughing and opening Christmas presents. Men in wrestling outfits holding up championship belts, trophies. The house in styled in a family setting. A big screen TV in the living room games and movies line the shelves. The hallways huge for running threw. The dinning room open for family get together. Elise was a beautiful woman with silver running threw her dark brown hair. Her face aged with wrinkles from laughter and smiles. Her green eyes have that sparkle of wisdom in them. "Well he'll be here tomorrow afternoon and will discuss the situation so until then go unpack and make yourself at home" Kiki when up stairs. The second floor was huge. Rooms lined the walls it didn't look that big on the outside but huge second floor. The walls were bright blue. Which didn't match the house at all.

"Katie liked blue" Gerald walked up behind her. He smiled looking at the walls. "She was one of the first girls here" Kiki then realized he looked like one of the wrestlers in the photos down stairs. He walked to her to the room and open it. It was a soft yellow room with a queen size bed, dresser beside the hall next to the closet. A garden view sight from the window.

"So you were one of the children?" Kiki sat down on the flower comfort.

"I was the second child welcome into the house, Katie was the first" He walked over to the door making sure Elise was down stairs. "Elise met Katie at the emergency room when Mark her oldest son got into a fight at school and busted his lip open. Katie was there for chemo theraphy but was being refused since she lived in an orphanage. Elise took pity on her so when she brought her home I was part of the deal" He laughed. "I guess siblings have to stay together" Kiki eyes got huge. She would have never guessed. "We don't look like each other"

"I cant wait to met her" His eyes turn sad.

"She died on her eleventh birthday, she had been in the hospital a week before Tyler decide it was enough and brought her home. The plain white walls made her sad since they remember the hospital rooms. So for a birthday present we painted the hallway"

"Why not her room"

"She always wanted her door open to watch us go on with like nothing was wrong which made her happy. She cried when she saw the blue, then that night she past away" Kiki got up and hugged him. Gerald stiffen up a little then return the hug. "You are more then welcome to become part of this crazy family" He whispered then walked out. Kiki followed him to the door and watched him head down stairs. She shut it then began to unpack her belongings. She pulled out some sweaters and pants on a hanger. She put them in the closet. She needed to get over to the school and sign up for the new classes. So much to do and classes start in a month.

The day had rushed by she had sign up for her classes. She had taken the money she had saved from her summer jobs. Bought new books to go ahead and study. The school was so excited about having her at the school. Kiki had walked into the bedroom after a warm shower. A nice long sleep was what she needed. She pulled the cover over her shoulders and snuggled. Instantly her eyes started to drop.

_Kiki rushed away from Mars. She didn't want him to see her crying. As soon as she cleared the front doors she took off running. Tears fell down her face. Her first instinct was to run to Roxanne and Trixie. But they would just rub it in. She finally arrived home. She still lived with her parents until Mars and her was going to move in. She slammed the door shut behind her. She ran up to her room. A picture of them greeted her as she walked . She threw the picture in the trash. She had never let herself get this so upset. She had given up everything for this man. She had even plan to run away with him and he does this. Kiki saw the yellow envelope on her bed. She had sign up for a scholarship in Italy which fully paid for her schooling. But Mars had wanted her to just stay home and hang out. She paced around the room. She didn't want this life. She placed her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant this crying and whining had to stop. She grabbed a suitcase from under the bed. She threw the clothes in. She grabbed the cash she has stashed away from her jobs as well. She could fill her heart throb knowing she would probably just unpack and crawl back to him. But something was different she had to stand on her own. She wrote a letter stating she needed to stand up for herself . She would call them when she got settled. _

The morning light shown in. Kiki blinked a few time putting her hand up to block it. A knock came from her door Elise calling for her to come down stairs. Today was going to be a good day or a very bad horrible day. Which her stomach began to hurt she didn't know was from that situation or the baby. She got dressed up in her green sweater and blue jeans. As she came out of her room the blue glowed threw the hallway making it look like sea. Kiki walked down and was greeted by Gerald. Who was juggling some shopping bags going up stairs. She walked into the dinning room Elise was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She looked at Kiki outfit lifted up on eyebrow.

"Sweetie it's about a ninety degrees out there that can't be comfortable" Kiki smiled and sat down beside her. "How was the school?"

"They were very wonderful and I mostly wear sweaters" She poured her some apple juice.

"Well your in Italy men here love women of all shapes" She looked over her paper. Kiki blushed from head to toe. "Your dad called he got an early flight this morning and -" A knock came from the front door. Gerald went to answer it. Kiki looked at the kitchen entrance door. There was a back door and it look very welcoming. Her dad called her. Kiki sat down the juice and went to him. Nathanial turn to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on top of the head.

"Baby girl" Kiki wrapped her arms around his waist. Put her head on his chest. "What in the world has gotten into you?" He pulled her away. Kiki took his arm and walked him into the living room. They sat down beside each other.

"Daddy I'm pregnant" The curses that left his left made a sailor blush. He calmed down enough to stop cursing but started shaking.

"Then why did you leave….no…no…you're coming home today?" He stood up. Kiki shook her head.

"Dad"

"No, well take him to court about this well…."

"Dad!" She spoke up. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Kiki sat there looking at the floor and her hands folded over her lap.

"Its time for me to grow up. It was going to happen one day, I'm sorry it happen this way. But I know I was stupid just packing up and leaving that part I didn't think out. But guess what I packed up and I started my new life" She looked up at him. "Mars has no idea. You are the only one who knows in the family"

"Roxanne, Trixie?" She shook her head. He realized she had taken a huge step.

"I don't want him to know. He has decided that I am no longer worth the trouble and the girls have there own problems. I need a new start its not like I ran away with no plan. I have already sign up for school which is completely paid for here. When the school starts next month then they have to help us get jobs. Money taken care of. Elise has open her home to me which I plan to pay rent each month. I have a roof over my head. I plan to keep this baby and raise him or her with twice the love that Mars wouldn't bother to show. I wont go home with my tail between my legs. I need to grow up and here I have all I need to face the real world" Tears swelled up in her eyes. He open his arms. Kiki got up and walked into his arms.

"I hear you but I want to know my first grandchild" He laid his chin on top of her head. Kiki hugged his as tightly as she could.

"You will I'll send pictures of the big belly and you come to visit" Kiki knew she was taking a big step. But all her life she stayed in the shadows, walked over, forgotten. She wanted a new being. "No one knows I came here and want it to stay that way"

"Alright but that doesn't mean I wont stop trying to get you to come home" Her laughter made her heart sing. He would support her in what ever she decided.

(The next chapter you get to see her new life and how much she has grown)


	3. New Home

( Five years later )

Kiki looked over her paper work. This had been a slow week for her. No one

had to be rushed to the hospital, no stitches, stapled up, black eyes, and no broke bones. But paper work was always a drag. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She had grown her hair out it finally reached her shoulder blades. But for some reason she had more freckles on her face. She hated to work Saturday's. She signed the last paper for one of the wrestlers insurance renewals papers. She got up from her desk and turned off the lights as she walked out. She walked past the wrestling gym. The doors were open and some of the boys she recognized waved at her as she went by. She waved back and headed home. The wind was picking up gently. Italy was beautiful in autumn she jumped in her car. This was a good day to wear blue jeans with a bluish green sweater. She headed north. She pulled up into a drive way. Three little boys were playing in the yard. Kiki got out they boys ran up to the side gate. Alfa was the spitting image of his mother with the long hair. The Twins stared up at her they were splitting images of Mars. The boys pushed each other trying to get a hug. Kiki wrapped her arms around them. She squeezed them until they were laughing. She placed a kiss on top of each of there heads.

"Hello my darling babies" The boys struggled out of her arms. Ambrogio folded his arms over his chest. His little lips pouted he had little marks under his eyes faint but they looked like there fathers.

"No babies" Kiki stopped the smirk that was appearing. He looked so serious.

"Your right sweetie" Dana stood by the door. Kiki walked over to her. The boys ran over to help clean up the toys, "Dana, si comportano?" (They behave).

"Si, I must say your are getting better" She laughed. She was wiping her hands on her apron.

"Boys thank Mrs. Dana" The boys smiled up at her and thanked her. " I think were going to head to the market, can we bring Alfa?" Alfa wrapped his arms around his mothers leg. She smiled down at him.

"Sorry but not tonight his dad coming home and dinner is almost ready" She rubbed his head. "Next time" Alfa waved at them.

"Ciao" The boys shouted. (Bye)

Kiki followed the boys to the fence. She open the gate but the boys waited until she open the car door. Then they jumped in. She buckled them into there car seats on both sides. "You guys want to head to the organic market" The boys cheered. She jumped into the car and turned on the engine. Her phone went off she looked down and saw it was someone from the wrestling council. Probably them trying to pitch new money ideas. She turned her phone off then drove to the market. Each boy held a hand. They looked around curios about everything. Raimondo pulled her hand softly. Kiki looked down at him. He pointed to the fresh strawberries.

"What do we say?" He gave her puppy eyes.

"Please mommy" Kiki busted out laughing and walked over. She picked up two baskets. The lady rung her up.

"Sette Euros" She handed her seven Euros. Kiki placed them in a recyclable bag. She went back to walking around. They purchased fresh vegetables and fruits. The boys snacked on some dried raisins. Kiki turned the corner to the alley market. Where you could buy fresh meat from the butcher, daily made pasta and of all kind, clothes and much more. The walked into the Philips who made pasta. His wife ran the place as he worked in the back. The place wasn't that busy. She finally got up there and got several packs of pasta. She always tried new recipes at the end of the month for something new. So the extra is for the horrible meals she makes and needs a second dinner. The boys loved going here because they watched the pasta being made. As they finished there errands they boys couldn't wait to get home. She drove down a road behind the stadium it took fifteen minutes to reach there house. She had bought the ten acres from Elisa two years after the boys were born. Which she cut the price in half. She had a beautiful two story house. She pulled up the drive way. The property was fence in by a white fence to keep the boys from wondering. The property had miles of green grass everywhere. The trees made beautiful and cool shades for picnics. But the trees had turn orange and red which they had began to fall from the trees. She Clicked the gate closed from her remote and got out. She let out the boys they ran to the house and up the stairs to the porch. Kiki grabbed the bags as the boys open the door for her. She walked into the living room the boys took off there shoes and threw them in the middle of the floor. Kiki laughed boys will be boys. She stepped over them to the kitchen. She put the food and pasta up. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and rubbed her hand threw it. She walked back into the living room and took off her shoes. Walking across the wooden floors. She picked up the boys shoes and placed them beside the front door. The boys were upstairs giggling. Kiki stretched her arms over her head. She turned and saw the red light on her answer machine. She walked over beside the couch. Then laid down on it then reached over and pressed the button. The little machine beeped.

_First Message: Hey Kiki, it's Elise. I'm so sorry about bailing on you for baby sitting but you have no idea what Vance is up to I think that man was born stupid. I do hope the boys isn't listening well I cant wait to the boys. Love you and give the boys kisses. _

Kiki busted out laughing.

_Second Message: Hey sweetie, I tried to reach you on the phone. I couldn't reach you so that means you were with the boys, Well I just wanted to make sure were having dinner tomorrow, Well love you baby. _

She had almost forgot about her date. Agata was her boyfriend she had been seeing about a year and this was the first time the boys were going to meet him.

_Third Message: Kiki it's Jacqueline. Listen I tried to get a hold of you early. Listen we have a situation we'll be in Italy about two weeks. Ikeman new wife has put a dent in his bank account. She is going to bankrupt the whole McMad family if she does not quit the spending. Well he has decided on a new tournament. So give me a call back, I can give you the info on the brainless scheme. Okay give me a call. Tell the boys I love them._

She rolled her eyes. Another one of Ikeman great tournaments. She knew Monday was going to a pain. She heard little feet coming down the stairs. Kiki sat up as Ambrogio jumped up on the couch and into her arms. He stuck his tongue out at his brother. Kiki couldn't believe five years ago she could be this happy. She kissed him on top of the head. He wrapped his arms around her neck. He laid his head on her shoulder. Raimondo didn't want to be left out he crawled into arms as well. She hugged them tight. There beautiful eyes sparkled back at her.

"Do you two want dinner" They both nodded there head. She sat them on the couch and got up. She walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a salad she had made last night. She brought down three bowls. The boys pulled out there seats at the table. She tossed the salad then place some in the bowls. She walked over placed them in front of the boys. Raimondo stabbed at the lettuce. She smiled as she walked over to the oven. She set the oven and made up the dough for the pizza. As the dough needed to rise she grab her bowl. Then sat down with them. Ambrogio had almost finish his salad. Raimondo nibbled on his. She couldn't belive how much they resemble Mars. She really hope his attitude isn't part of it. The oven beeped. "Alright what do we want on it" She got up taking there bowls. She laid them in the sink. She open the fridge an pulled out the extra home made pizza sauce. That had been made from the spagattie for last night supper. She rolled the dough out and lathered it with the sauce.

"Olives" Ambrogio suggested. Raimondo made a sour face.

"perroi" Raimondo ran over to the pantry and grabbed two juice boxes.

"You mean pepperoni and wouldn't you rather have a cold juice box" She walked up to the fridge. She pulled out a block of mozzerella and two grape juice boxes. She handed the boxes to them. The boys figured out the straw and drunk until there tongues were purple. They showed them at each other. Kiki shredded fresh mozzerella on the pizza and half the pizza one side olives and the other pepperoni. She put the pizza in the oven. She had thirty minutes. The sink turned on behind her. She snatched around Raimondo pulled his chair up to the sink and was washing dishes. " I do know your wives in the future will be thanking me" She whispered. "Alright well you two run upstairs and put on your Pajamas'" She helped him down. The boys took off. She heard the fax machine in her office go off. She put the chair back. She went in her office and picked up one up a warm sheet that just printed. The tournaments schedule when it will start how they will decide on the next round. All from the wonderful mind of Ikeman. She placed it back.

"Mama" Raimondo called from up stairs. Kiki shut the door behind her and rushed upstairs. She open the door to see Rai trying to help Gio with his shirt. The shirt was on the wrong way so it was stuck on his head. Kiki pulled the shirt off his head. His hair stood up.

"Nice hair" He grumbled and rubbed his hair down. Rai laughed at the sight. "Arms up" He lifted his arms and she pulled the shirt down. Gio grabbed a pillow from his bed and ran down stairs with his twin on his heels. "Hey leave those pillows on top of the stair, I'll take them down"

"Okay" They hollered. She shook her head. She picked up some of the toys and threw them back into the toy box. She looked around think how much this room had change from a toddler room to a big boy room. Walls covered with fire trucks and police cars. Teenage mutant turtle sheets. Now they were interested in being wrestlers and wanted to train. She shook her head. She had tried so hard to keep them away from the this. But she knew it was in there blood. The boys beds were on both sides of the room they had completely different personalities. Rai was the one who came up with clever tricks to get in the cookie jar. For some reason his hair was a shade darker then Gio and Mars hair color. If you put the boys side by side you could tell who was who. But since she there mom she new how to tell the difference the day they were born she could tell by their cries. Rai had a never give up attitude. But Gio has become more like his father everyday. He wants to do things for himself and the fights he's been in the school just screamed Mars. The birth marks under his eyes. She picked up the stuff monkey she had giving Gio this when he had caught the chicken pops. He had been so excited that he forgot to scratch any of them for a full hour until his brother reminded him they itched. She laid momo on his bed and turned off the light. She saw the pillows beside the stairs. She picked them up the boys were already in front of the TV watching "America's got talent" there giggles filled her heart with love. She heard the beep from the kitchen. "Catch" Kiki tossed the pillows Gio caught his. Rai smacked Gio with his As he turned which turned into smacking each other. She open the oven the pizza looked perfect. She laughed as she sat the pan on top of the oven to let it cool off. She sat down between the boys. They snuggled up to her. She curled her feet under her as she watched TV with them. As they waited for the new Ninja Turtle Movie to come on. When the pizza had cooled down she let them eat in front of the TV. They went off about seven-thirty. The boys began to rub the eyes. It was bedtime for them. Kiki walked them up stairs. They ran to there bathroom to wash there faces. Rai was the first one out. She picked him up and kissed him on the head. He wrapped his arms around her neck. She hummed alittle tune he had always like when he was born. She enjoy there hugs so much because one day they were going to grow up. She laid him down and pulled the covers over him. Gio went ahead and crawled up into his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chest. His toys on his bed fell to the floor. Kiki shook her head there was no way to keep a boys room clean. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. He wiped the kiss off with his hand. She gave him a smirk then tickled his stomach. Which got a laugh.

"Night boys" She blew them a kiss. Rai blew one back at her. Gio picked up the monkey and made the monkey blow her a kiss. She turned off the light switch and shut the door half way. She turned off the hall which set off the night light in the hallway. In case the boys needed her. She walked down stairs to clean up the living room and kitchen. It was about eight-thirty when she finished. She walked into her office and shut the door. There was about twenty new pages had been faxed, she sat down behind her desk. Dialed Jacqueline number the phone was picked up.

"Ya!" Silvermane answered. He sounded tired tonight. Silver and Jacqueline had got married about two years ago. She had fallen hard for wolf man. She had watched him wrestle that's was all she needed to see. For him it she was her outfit for him to notice. They actually balance each other he keeps from being so evil like she first was. She keeps him from getting disqualified from playing dirty which is a so shocker.

"Silver…. It's Kiki-" He interrupted her.

"Hold on" He handed the phone over to his wife. She took the phone and told him to back to bed. She heard movement then a door shut.

"Hiya sweetie, Sorry about him he got hurt in a match so he's tired" She sat down on her couch. "I guess you got the faxes from Ikeman" Her sarcasm slide off the tongue.

"How much did she do?"

"Spent thirty million in Paris three days ago" Kiki gasped. "I know I spend alot on fashion week but I do not spend over two million" She laughed. Jacqueline grabbed her laptop and turned it on. Her screen saver was of sliver mane naked in the shower. She had got that picture out of pure luck. She sign up online to see who had sign up for the tournament.

"So what is the plan" She pulled out her notebook to take notes.

"He plans on having it in two weeks but he wants the wrestlers be there a week before the actually tournament to do interviews"

"To think the only thing I was worried about this week is for Kyle to break his back again and listen to his wife cuss me out for not keeping him out of the ring" She laughed. See look threw the notes. "So give me some numbers then we can actually catch up" She had grown fawn of Jacqueline. A year after she had move to Italy Jacqueline had come to take a vacation an stopped by to see if any men were single. Kiki had seen her and tried to run but tripped over one of the guys bag. Falling face first which spook the hell out of the guys. Since she had just come back to work from a c section. They had helped her back up and was ready to call an ambulance. Least to say Jacqueline saw her.

"He wants over two thousand poster just for announcements, Several banners, every new wrestler who makes it to the next round have a poster and procures, I also think he wants toys" She wrote in down.

"Isn't he spending more before we know how much its going to bring in" Jacqueline agreed. She looked up the wrestlers registration. Her heart stopped.

"Kiki…."She whispered.

"Hmm" She put the fax paper in a folder.

"Have you look at the list" She scrolled down.

"Nope not yet the boys wanted to watch the new Ninja Turtle Movie they will be the death of me" She laughed. "Why?"

"I'm looking at it as we speak most of the boys we know have sign up including Mars" Kiki could feel her heart beat rapidly. "Please say something…..Kiki?" Jacqueline glared at her screen.

"Ya, well I guess there is nothing I can do" She took a soft breathe. Her chest felt extremely tight.

"Bullshit were does he get the nerve to sign up for-"

"Jacqueline stop it, He has no idea I'm here and like always I will not hide if are paths cross" She closed her eyes. "Mars has no idea why I left I only sent them all a text to tell them I was fine and that was the last contact I had with any of them" She got up and took the cordless phone with her.

"I know but it pisses me off" She wanted so bad to erase his name from the files. But she just printed out the new names to get the plane tickets and rooms. "How are my nephews" She tried to change the subject.

"They are wonderful growing like little butter beans" She laughed. "Please send no more Ninja Turtles anything I want them out of that faze"

"Alright but if they ask then I'm the evil aunt who tortures the parent" They busted out laughing. Then she heard a groan. Silverman was talking to her. He always address her as red so that stuck with the boys. "Hey I'll call you Monday because big baby cant fine the aspirin"

"Well you two have a good night Auntie Red" Jacqueline growled at her. Then told her to give the boys kisses and hung up. She shut her bedroom door behind her. She felt the tears swell up. She hadn't cried in over three years. She threw off her shirt and into the laundry basket. She undress to grab a shower. The hot water felt wonderful on her bare skin. She scrub her hair. Her cell phone went off as she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her waist she answered it.

"So what are you wearing?" Kiki blushed from her to toe.

"Hello Agata, that question will not be answered" She grabbed a long t-shirt of her closet.

"Aw your mean" He laughed. He always tried to play these games and she just wasn't into to it. "Well I just got out of practice and was wondering about tomorrow"

"Ya, were still on come by six" She crawled into bed and snuggled up on her queen size. She laid her head on a pillow. The cotton sheets felt wonderful on her bare legs.

"Do I need da bring anything"

"No just yourself , alright see you tomorrow" She hoped he wouldn't say the words.

"Alright I love you" He said those words. Kiki took a deep breathe.

"Love you too" She hung up before he could say anything else. She was having second thoughts about him. There was just something about him she couldn't put her finger on. That she would trust him with a sharp knife and her back turned of him. Maybe meeting the boys was a very bad idea. She tossed the phone on the night stand. She looked up at the ceiling. She could still feel the pain and sadness of the text she sent to her friends.

_Kiki sat on the bed at Elise house. It had been about two weeks since she had left. She had already been at school. She smoothed her hand over her belly. She was already having cravings for fresh strawberry milkshakes. She had got a phone call from her dad. The excuses he used for her disappearance with her friends were no longer working. She looked down at the message she had wrote. _

"_Hey guys well I wont be coming home. I have decided to live and travel the world I will no longer be using this cell phone so I wont be answering anymore calls. I love you all and have a good life_

_Love Pixie_

_She sent the text to all in her phone. I didn't take but ten minutes for the first one to have a reply. She was afraid of what it would say. But she had to grow up and open the text. _

_Roxanne: 7:45pm : Kiki, what the hell? Where are you and what do you mean you want be coming home…Please call me I am so worried for you . _

_Delete _

_Mars: 7:50pm: U need 2 come home and stop this shit. U are acting like a child. U don't have 2 throw this little tantrum just to get my attention. Give me a call when your flight comes in so I can pick u up. _

_Kiki got off the bed. She gripped the phone in her hands. Then she realized he was not worth anything. She had no wedding ring so she didn't have to do a damn thing for him. She dropped the phone in the toilet to make sure she would go back and text him. She had a baby to take care of now. Which was so more important them that scum bag. _

Kiki felt the bed dip. She snatched her head to the side. The boys crawled up into bed with her. Gio laid beside her as Rai crawled over her. They slide under the covers and snuggled up. She knew the violence was to much. She made sure they worth covered up. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She fell back asleep.

_(Next chapter one of the boys doesn't care for the new boyfriend and decides to take matters into his own hands) _


	4. Dinner

Kiki woke up turning her attention to the digital clock it was past ten. She had over slept. Gio was softly snoring on his back. Rai was on his stomach with the covers over his head. She rubbed her hand against Rai back. He stretched then open his eyes. He squinted from the sun shining in them. She smiled at him. He crawled out of bed in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" She went to get up.

"Pee!" He slammed the bathroom door behind him. She turned on her side. Gio slept away not even disturbed from the slamming door. She pulled back the covers off him. His little hand padded his back until he found the comfort and put it back in place. Kiki pulled it back down he reached out for it. This time she lean over kissed him on the back of the head. Like every other mother she knew the rules is the child is getting to old for hugs and kisses. Then you start stealing them every chance you receive. She pulled him into a bear hug. Gio rubbed his eyes then started to wake up. He realized he was in a bear hug and started to squirm out of it.

"Mom let go" He crawled over to the other side. He glared at her. She gave a little sheepish look.

"Why Gio, what big hair you have?" His hair stood on ends. He stuck his tongue at her. "Love you too" As he jumped off the bed and went to his room. She got up as well they had a busy day. She heard the sink then Rai came out. "You two go get dressed and well pick up some pastries as we go" He rushed out of the bedroom he knew they were heading to the stadium. Those two will be dress in no time. She pulled out a pair of pants and a tank top. She got dress as she typed her shoes the boys ran in excited. She walked down stairs with them picking up the folder she had place on the coffee table. The boys were sitting on the floor slipping on there shoes. She open the door and grabbed her back pack on the way out. They jumped into the car. When they reached the stadium the boys were already naming the wrestlers cars they could see. She pulled up to the back in her parking spot. She turned off the engine as she turned red hair caught her attention. She felt sick to her stomach. Snatching around one of the wrestlers wife looked at her and waved. She waved back with relief. Her heart was another matter it decide to have a panic attack. She got the boys out and walked them into the stadium. She tried her hardest to go the back way but they boys decide to go past the gym. She had to run to keep up with them. But she lost them at the turn. Knowing where to find them. She walked into the gym sure enough they were squealing as they tried to get Fangs on the mat. Rai on his back and Gio trying to push him over. As he took a breather sitting on the mat. He was laughing and pretending they were hurting him. Kiki walked up to them.

"Mornin Kiki" He smiled at her then went back to begging them not to hurt him.

"Alight wild children can we not kill the uncle" She gave them a serious look.

"No, we must defeat him!" They shouted. Kiki grabbed Rai by the back of the shirt and pulled him off. She put him beside his brother. Fang stood up and wrapped his arms around Kiki waist. She gave a soft blush.

"Your mom's right, you guys wouldn't want to hurt your new daddy" Kiki popped him on the arm. He gasped at the wound with hurt eyes.

"Don't tell dem lies" She couldn't believe the words that would come of this man.

"Well it wouldn't be lies if you dumped dat boyfriend of your's we are so much more compatible" He wiggled his eyes brows.

"Fang, love you like a sibling there will no lines crossed" She kissed his cheek. "and please try not to hit your head anymore I think you finally have damage it" She walked around him. He was pouting as always. Fang was the baby brother of Silvermane. She had know both guys since the first day she started to work here. When Fang had broke his nose on a post. They had become very protective when they met her. She had love them since. The boys loved there uncles.

"Come on"

"Aw" The boys groan they tugged on Silver leg and gave soft puppy eyes.

"Dar good here Kiki" He fell right for there trap. "Since everyone is talkin about the tournament I know your busy, dey can hang with me and when the others start to get to rough with der words I'll bring dem back" He smiled showing off his teeth. There was no way of saying no to the six foot five hair thick as tree raven boy. His silver white eyes made your heart pound. He never wore a shirt only those tight shorts. If Kiki didn't think of him as a relative she would have already dated him.

"Sure" She looked at the boys sharply. "Behave!" They nodded there heads and ran over to the mats on the floor. Fang winked at her as she turn. There would be a lot of wrestlers coming in to sign up and get information. She needed to hurry. She open her office that connected with the Medical room since she was a registered nurse. She could do both but not have to run across the gym to get the on connect with the stadium. She sat down her back pack and folder. She made sure there was plenty of paper in her printer and sat down behind the desk. She put her phone on speaker dial the front desk number.

"Hello" Tish answered. She was popping her gum.

"Tish its Kiki we have a wrestling tournament coming in" She heard a pop.

"So der like always in months away" She flipped threw a magazine.

"Well since you just started you need to call the other girls to help"

"Why?"

"Because the tournaments is being today for dem to start coming in and this is like millions will be coming in. So your butt will be working and don't chew gum beause your goin to choke when you realize how many our comin der are doors today" She sign on her computer. Stress always made her talk more Italian. Already Ikeman had sent her twenty new emails about the rules and detail. She sigh as she printed the emails. You always did that incase he change something and blamed you for your mistake. You have a winning hand.

"Alright will do"

"No tish call them on the other phone while I'm talking to you" She started to print sign up sheets. She made sure everything was right. A tall blad head guy walked past her door. It was Marble crusher since his family was in the history of creating some of the beautiful statues around Italy. She ran over to the door. "Marble" She called. He stopped in midstep and turn around. She waved him back. He smiled at her. He had a chip in his right tooth from an accident as a child but would never get it done he thought it added charcter. He came back in the office. She held up her finger at him. "Tish when you call the girls tell them Ikeman is in financial trouble dey know what to do" She took the first fifty sign up sheet and placed them on a sign up board for him.

"Ouch, she must have done something stupid to be in his shoes" He laughed hard. He never really speaks in proper words so you have to listen carefully to what the says. Kiki smiled at him.

"She did, Will you please take dis you with you?" Gave the board to him. He looked down at it. She laid a pen on top. "This is the sign up sheet tomorrow come in and register like always"

"You got it, Do ay kiss" Kiki smiled at him. She pressed her fingers against her lips then his cheek.

"You said nothing about contact" She shooed him.

"Very clever ain't ya" He laughed as he walked down the hallway. He always wore white pants. His black curly hair was every girls dream. She turned back her attention with Tish.

"Made calls" She popped her gum.

"Alright, do you see the faxes I sent up there" She heard the chair roll backwards across the marble floors. The McMad might not have put a lot of money in America but here and all of Europe it was the best of everything.

"Yelp" She hollered.

"Alright I marked the papers with names yours should be at the bottom, it's a phone number list these are questions most wrestlers are going to ask address to near by hotels, how much to register, when they can register, the prizes, all more questions before they decide to sign up so you keep that with you at all times on the phone because dat just made your job easier" Kiki put more sign up sheets together. Then started to make name list so they could check of people. She heard a squeal which spook her. The papers in her hands went up in the air. "Good morning Raven" She called.

"Hey isn't any heard of a full day off" She spoke. "Like was having an awesome spa day den horrible" Kiki busted out laughing. That girl had more drama then anyone she has ever know. Except Trixie ,Kiki smiled at the thought.

"Well you want dat pay check den get to work" The girls sighed. She heard the printer and Pasta voice at the same time. "Pasta please pick up the phone" She heard a click.

"Good morning, Well aint this a kick in the pants" He busted out laughing. "Seeing you finally made des slackers get of der asses"

"Hey!" The girls shouted.

"Focus for me"

"Sure, sure you tell Pasta what we need do and I'll bust some sculls" Her prayers have been answered. If he wasn't into men she would have already asked him to marry her.

"You have all the files on your files as mine so if you see something new to be sent just go ahead you have my permission to pull all favors and blackmail is allowed"

"Damn you don't need to let dis run your day, we get all done today and go have a few beers tell me about your new boy toy" Kiki gasped. She shut her door shut to her office. "Dey girls are off getting my coffee"

"Don't scare me, no beers I have dey kids" She heard her computer beep. She open an email Jacqueline had sent a picture of the flyers. "Yes!" She cheered.

"Hmmm"

"Jacqueline sent flyers already for print" She cheered and sent the print at the front desk for him. "I'm sending them up to the front for the recycle paper that dissolve in the ground" A few years ago someone had made paper like chip bags that dissolve back into the earth no harm.

"Got it baby" She heard shuffling. "Okay ya want me to send de twiddles out to pass dem out"

"I ain't sure"

"I love it when ya get stress because you become more Italian, I think I will der more helpful out of my sight"

"Alright do you know if the one of the girls are at the daycare"

"Nope aint seen dem yet but will call when dey do" Kiki heard a knock on the door. She open it to find Fang smiling at her. But she didn't see the kids so that means they were still at the gym. He handed over ten of the sheets sign up already filled out. Her mouth dropped. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Pasta thanks"

"No worries call me if you need a butty call" Kiki blushed she couldn't believe him.

"Sorry pasta dat's my job" Fang came up behind her as she looked over an email. He laid his hand on her waist. She popped him with the papers.

"Bad Fang….. No!" She tried her best to prevent the smile that appeared. He rubbed his fingers. "Bye pasta" She hung up the phone before the conversation started between the boys. Pastas was laughing so hard she heard him wheezing for breathe.

"Why wont you give me a try?" He smiled at her. "I promise to treat you well"

"Fang your cute but….I cant day dream about you aint der"

"Well at least your Italian getin better" He open his arms. "I'ma sorry" Kiki hugged him. He kissed her on top of the head. "I will not mess with ya anymore about it when I leave this room" He grabbed her butt.

"Fang!" He jumped out of reach. Giving her a wolfish smile.

"I said when I left" He wiggled his eyes brows and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Pervert!" She sat down and began to type Ikeman and email about how everything was going. Five hours later Kiki finally got a break. She stood up and stretched her shoulder popped. Most of the preparations were almost ready. The girls up at the front had come threw they already got the banners up in the street. The stadium was being polished and clean from head to toe. Flyers out. The sign up sheets were almost gone. She had the registration ready for tomorrow when the wrestlers arrived. All the hotels and sty at cabins called for to make extra money. The town was almost booked up. They were thinking of opening the closed door girls boarding school just for fans and wrestlers if everything book up. Kiki had sent the boys to daycare were they played with the other wrestlers kids. For them it seem to be a good thing they understood each other and how much there parents worked for them to have good lives. Kiki walked out an headed to the gym she could hear shouting and cheering. When she walked in she grabbed the sign up sheets and looked them over. To see if any of her boys were out of state needing her to them registration for the tournament. A blonde man looked away from the fight. He walked over to her about ten guys were watching Fang and Vinci wrestling on the mat. He was one of the new recruits from the muscle league.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kiki" She looked up into ocean blue eyes.

"Morning Alex"

"I see it's a busy day" He was American he wanted to come down and go to school. So muscle let him. The only reason the Muscle didn't know anything about her is because in there contracts here they wont mention anything to her or will be drop. Elise had done that for her safety because she was worried that Mars would find out and drag her home. So when she first started she was shy but they kept with her until she talked to them.

"You have no idea, Oh thank you for helping raven and Tish dis morning"

"My pleasure mama raised me to help ladies, Can I help you?" She realized he just wanted to get out of wrestling now it was just for fun. If its wasn't going to help him.

"Well I'm not to sure but come along" He followed her out to the hallway. He took slow step his legs were long. "So I guess your excited about tomorrow"

"Hell ya….I mean yes one of my buds are coming to enter"

"That will be nice"

"I haven't seen him about two years" She walked up to the main desk. She stopped in middle step. The lobby was filled. ""Umm I think I'm going to have to toss you over to pasta there is a lot of people" Kiki smiled up at him.

"Well keep dat in mind" She pushed her way there people. Some where wrestlers or fans wanting to purchase tickets. Some of them told her get in the back. Pasta shouted and held his hand out there was no way of going around back. Alex picked her up by her waist and handed her over to Pasta. She grab his hands as she landed on the desk. She turned around looking at all the people. There was relief when she didn't see any of the wrestler she knew. Some of the people started to shout questions. Alex jumped over to the back. Immediately raven made sure he wasn't hurt.

"Alright enough!" She shouted. People just ignored her. Pasta whistled threw his teeth. Shutting everybody up Kiki held her hands over her ears. "Thank you, Alright please the tickets will be on sale tomorrow afternoon but as for the wrestlers registration will start at six and if you do not have a place to stay come up well help as much as we can" She said sternly. Some of the fans booed as they walked out. Some wrestlers left but a few stayed. Alex and an pasta helped her down. Pasta called the hotels for some of the wrestlers and gave them address where they were staying. Most of the guys were nice and thanked him. Some of made rude comments about him as they walked out he would call after them they had a cute butt. Which got a laugh out of the staff. Kiki went to check on the boys. She looked in through the glass. They sat with about ten other kids watching a ninja turtle cartoon. She went on ahead not to disturb them. Going on back to her office she head a familiar voice Broken and Buffalo Man turn the corner. They were headed straight to the main lobby talking McMad himself. Kiki stood frozen in front of the cleaning room. As they walked by Buffalo tuned his head at the last second catching a glimpse of her. He frozen in step and turned around. But when he looked no was there. Broken an McMad didn't even realize. Buffalo could have sworn that Kiki standing there. But he went on ahead with the men.

Kiki open the door quietly she let out a breathe. He had went on ahead she need to be on her feet from now on. That was to close. Maybe she wasn't ready to see them all again. She hurried back to her office and shut the door. It was almost time to leave. But then she had tomorrow to do registrations, She was going to bump into one them sooner or later. She had to face the facts she had ran away and they were her family. She took s deep breathe. She finished up the day without a flaw. The boys were chattering about the news of the tournament. As she pulled up the drive way her cell went off. She grabbed it as she got out. She open the car door the boys crawled out. She walked up to the porch and put her key in the door. Her phone went off again. She answered it with out unlocking the door. Rai grinned at his brother.

"Hello" She turned to see Gio on his hands and knees with Rai standing on his back. He turned the key and knob at the same time. He went falling into the living room. With Gio jumping up and over him. As they ran up to their rooms. "Stop running!" She hollered.

" Hey baby" Agata was on the other end. "I was about to leave the house to come over" Kiki was extremely tired.

"Ya, listen I'm kind of tired" She didn't want to seem rude.

"Well after you cook dinner why do you take a rest" He laughed. She was really starting to think about Fang's offer to break his nose. He had started really sweet taking her to movies, dinner which he paid for but the last two weeks she had to buy her own dinner. He would want her to drop everything she was dooing and talk to him. But he had started to hang up the phone when he was done talking.

"Well maybe we can try-"

"Have dinner this week, great" He hung up. She glared down at the phone. She was dumping the jerk tonight. She slammed the door behind her. The boys had dropped there shoes in the floor. She fixed them before going to get supper started. Walking into the kitchen to see Gio on the chair that was pushed up to the counter. His hand in the cookie jar. Kiki tapped her foot. Gio put the cookie in his mouth he handed the other to Rai.

"Hungry" Rai nibbled on his sugar cookie.

"Next time come get me" She open the fridge and handed them both of bottle of water. The took them. She pulled out some items. She hadn't even thought of what to cook. She looked around an saw Italian bread. Well that could be made into garlic bread. The boys loved spaghetti. She found her dinner what she began to prepare. She had finished when the door bell rang. She wiped her hands off on the rag. She open the door Agata smiled at her. He had black raven hair and green eyes. Always well dressed for a wrestler. He kissed her on the cheek and walked right in like he own the house. She had decide to not have dinner with him.

"Listen I don't think is going to work" She watched him.

"Alright well lets have dinner and well call it quits" He headed for the kitchen. Kiki grabbed his arm. He looked down at her surprised.

"You'll be leaving now Agata" He pulled his arm from her. He took a step towards her. She felt fear go up her spine. She still had her phone in her back pocket. She reached in and pressed the recall for Fang. Then hung up which she never does.

"Excuse me!" His voice was harsh. Her cell went off and she grab it.

"Hello" She prayed it was Fang.

"Hey baby, you called" He answered.

"Fang, do you need something?" fang got the hint. He slide on his leather jacket.

"Kiki I'm a few seconds from the house I'll be right there" He Shut the phone. He started his Harley and took down the road. Fang was still part of the clash pack. Like wolves they live far deep in the woods. Since he wasn't married he still lived with them. His mom and dad were still there. It was like a whole town nobody knew about except when your welcome. Kiki had made that mistake her fist year. She had seen the boys didn't fill the information right so she followed him home. He was to far ahead of her to see she was using her head lights. When he turn in the woods she followed. When she hit the road he had just disappeared onto. When she went to back up a man stepped out in front of the car. He morphed into a silver wolf and jumped on the hood he started to crack her windshield with his paw. But as the glass gave way Silver jumped him in his black wolf. They fought for a few seconds until grey wolf ran up to the door. She screamed as the wolf morphed into a man. Fang open her door pulling into his arms. As she cried on him. He rubbed her hair back. That's when she found out about there pack. He rubbed his head against hers. He left his mark on her as a sibling. That was when they got close. I didn't matter where or not they were busy they drop anything for her.

"No Fang tomorrow is the registrations, okay bye" She hung up.

"Why did he call" He grabbed her phone. She snatched it back from him.

"I want you to leave" She back up to the door.

"If I say no then what!"

"Agata I don't know if your drunk or if this your true colors but as of now we are threw and I don't want you in dis house" She kept her voice low. He gripped his fist. Kiki open the door as Fang stepped into view. Agata took a step back lowering his hand. Fang walked on in and looked at Kiki.

"We got disconnected so I couldn't get threw and thought I stop by" He looked over at Agata "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company"

"He was just leaving" Kiki moved away from the door. Agata took the hint the glared at her as he walked out. Fang fell into step behind him. They walk to his car. Fang grabbed his arm.

"Let-" Fang eyes glowed. Agata saw in worse nightmare in his eyes. That was one of Fang moves is to show them there worse nightmare.

"Aint going to be no more friendly towards you, dis last time you see her or bother dat family understand me" He gripped his arm. Agata gasped as he felt his arm being snapped.

"Understood" He whimpered. Fang let go of him and into his car. He drove out of the yard fast. Fang looked behind him Kiki stood at the door. He walked up to the porch. Kiki closed the door behind her. The wind picked up her hair.

"Thank you Fang" She whispered. Fang laid his fingers against her cheek.

"Don't be scared" He leaned down. "He ain't goin be back if he does call me"He pressed his lips against hers. Kiki let him. He pulled back and looked at her. She lifted her eyebrow. "Damn" He lifted to his full hieght. "I hate when your right" Kiki busted out laughing.

"No spark" Kiki shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want the pack to tear limbs' Kiki shook her head. "making sure but dey next time I will do it myself" He popped his neck. Kiki wrapped her arms around his waist. "You okay"

"Yes, I should have seen this" She laid her head on his pec.

"He was just an ass he will not be bothering you again"

"You want to stay for a little while"

"Damn the night you finally want me to stay there in no make out session" He pouted. "But you are right friendship is really what we have"

"I have some work to finish for tomorrow and the boys are going to be bored"

"So I'm a baby sitter"

"You get all the ninja turtle you can handle and a warm home made meal" That caught his attention he went on ahead inside. He shouted for the boys they came down shouting that they wanted to wrestle. Kiki locked the door behind her. Fang granted that he could take care of them. She shut her office door and sat there. She have ended it when his personality was changing. But like always she stayed in to see if she could work it out. The dating game was over she had her boys. That was more then plenty she sign on the computer. About five hours later she sign off. All her hard work had paid off tomorrow was going to be little easier. She open her door it was past eleven. Silver had already put the boys to bed. He was sleep on her couch. She knew better then to touch him when he sleeps. She whistle softly. His head came up he clicked off the TV with the remote. He smiled at her lazily.

"Sorry" She walked over to him.

"I hate it when you become shy and sorry phase" He laughed and sat up. "You are smarter and braver den dat"

"I guess he made me step back into a habits"

"Well knock it off, it doesn't suit you"

"You know where the spare bedroom is go get some rest" He agreed and walked with her upstairs. He had clothes in the room. If you join a wolf pack you become close to them. He rubbed her arm as he went off to bed. Kiki walked into her room she erase Agata number from her phone. She just had no luck with men. She slide into a night shirt. If it wasn't for wolf what would have happen. She curled up think of what could. She took a deep breathe it was time to turn another mile stone. She learn her lesson about trusting her gut. So she would know better now. Tomorrow was the big day her friends would be back in her life. Maybe they could forgive her for deserting them. She looked out her window the moon was almost full. She softly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Family

Kiki woke up half past five in the morning. She had heard Fang's Harley start up. He was problem heading home to do a morning run as a wolf. She went ahead an grabbed a shower. She went in the boys room and pulled out some clothes for them. She was going to have to take them up to the stadium to work. Since it was Monday school for them didn't start till eight. She had to be there at six. So the boys get dress up there. They had contacted the school several of the employees at the school were use to the wrestles schedules for the kids. So they were sending a school bus to pick up the kids which was a blessing. She grabbed there backpacks and headed down stairs loaded up the car. Then came down with each one at a time. She had them buckled in by five thirty. The sun was just starting to rise. She headed to the stadium as she pulled in she heard a rumble. Fang had drove up behind her. She got out. He pulled off his helmet. He parked his bike. He came up to the car as she pulled Rai out. He open his arms she handed him over. She walked around an grab Gio. She would come back for there things. Locking up and walked in as they turn the corner Raven an Tish were drinking Red Bulls. They were to be fun around when they had an energy crash. She walked into the daycare some of the other wrestlers kids were still sleeping. Three boys and two girls. The room had matt covering the whole room. The room was almost as big as the gym. Plenty of room for them to play and not get into trouble. She laid Gio on the floor he curled up in a ball. Fang laid Rai beside him she grabbed she pulled the blankets she had tossed over her shoulder. She put them over the boys then walked out. Fang closed the door behind them.

"How are you?" He walked beside her.

"Honestly" She stopped and lean against the wall.

"Please" He whispered.

"Last night was a mistake I should have dumped Agata a long time ago I deserve better" Fang nodded his head. "But what worries me is the people I have hide from are going to be here today"

"Den you should welcome dem with open arms" Those words caught her off guard. "You ran away but now you have the chance to make things right"

"They say Silver the wise one" She gave him a smirk. Fang winked at her and headed to the gym. She went on back to the front. All the registration was ready. The girls were now buzzing about what they had for supper. Pasta had arrived he was drinking a mocha. Thank heavens Pasta's sister own the coffee shop right across the street. Kiki sat down in a chair beside him giving her a cup of hot green tea. The doors would be opening soon the work was going to fill in. The prize had been announced last night. The winner would receive a brand new stadium in there country and they were to run it as they saw rightly. Which was a ridicules idea since she knew some of the Dmp and evil wrestlers were going to do anything for this prize. This would be a good way for the Dmp to get into the muscle league. Since the contest was for all wrestlers not just Muscle league and any age group from sixteen to eighty. There was also no sex prefrence female or male. As the clock strike six they got up and were ready. People were already line up for the tournament.

For the whole day she hadn't seen anybody she knew. She had sign in more then a thousand contest. But that hasn't compared to Pasta three thousand. It was near two o'clock she had just got the boys off the school bus with the other kids and back into daycare. She had left them staring out the window to watch the wrestlers coming in. She had laughed the kids had there face pressed up against the window. She walked up behind Raven looking over the paper work. Raven finished a guy from Canada. He thanked her and another one walked up. When they had open there doors is was just like a car accident. So they finally got everybody under control an into lines. Divided from no experience to proffersional wrestlers. So it was little easier.

"Boss can I have like a break" Raven looked at her.

"Sure " Kiki grabbed another paper to look over. A cowboy hat was set down on the table. Kiki didn't even realize until.

"I'm be damn, Kiki?" Her head snatched up and looked into the eyes of Terry. Her heart fill with joy and sorrow at the same time. He looked completely shocked. Farther time had graced him. He was not just cute anymore he was completely gorges. His blonde hair was the same. But he was more built. Kiki put down the paper. "It is you!" He shouted he jumped over the table. Fang and Marble was there for back up. They immediately started towards them. She held up her hand calling them off. They stopped in there tracks. Terry pulled her into his arms. Crushing her into his brass chest. She tried to breathe but couldn't. Until he let go he kept staring at her.

"Terry.." She stared at him. He wore a button up plaid shirt with blue jeans. She hugged him back. Realizing how much she missed all her old friends.

"Where the hell have been?" He took out his cell phone. "Trixie goin to be so thrilled" Kiki grab his hand from calling.

"What's wrong?" She looked at Fang and nodded her head. She grabbed his arm. Terry lean back over and grabbed his hat. They walked down the hallway until they were alone.

"I can't tell you how much I have missed your smile" She laughed. She was thrilled finally one of them had finally found her. But would they still take her back from all the lies she had told.

"I am so relieved that your alright, since you disappeared we have been trying to track you!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to be honest I was starting to loose faith" He had sorrow in his eyes.

"Well I am safe" She whispered.

"That doesn't explain why you disappear on us" He tilted his head at her. Kiki thought about lying. But that what she had been doing to tell for the last few years. She gave a sheepish smile. The boys were wanting to see her anyway. Raven started coming down the hallway. She had wrote her number out on some business cards. When she looked up to see Kiki she stuck them in her pocket. Kiki raised an eyebrow.

"Raven will you get my boys" She nodded and sized up Terry. She was about ten years to young for him he paid her no attention. He thought she was talking about those wrestlers that were coming for him earlier. He wonder if he had up set her until her heard little shoes run down the hallway. Two little boys with bright red hair came towards Kiki. It all made since now. He had know Kiki and Mars got into an argument before she disappear and now the likeness. Kiki bent down wrapped them in her arms. They might have Mars hair but there eyes glowed like Kiki's. They had that sparkle of wisdom and pride hers always have. "Hi guys" They notice Terry instantly. Rai ran behind her. Gio just stared at him with courage. Terry smiled at them he bent down to there level. Gio puffed out his chest.

"Howdy boys" He held his hand out. Gio shook it and try to squeeze his hand. But Grand just smiled and pretended to shake his hand like he hurt it. "Got a grip there little buddy, what's your name?"

"Gio and that's Rai behind my mama" He pointed. Rai was staring at him. There courage had come out who could be the bravest. Rai was more of the thinker and planner. Rai reached over his Kiki shoulder to shake Terry hand. "Your grany" He tried his hardest to say. Kiki laughed.

"Its Grand sweetie, this is an old friend" She said softly.

"Actually its uncle Terry to you two" The boys gasped they looked at her. She nodded her head to agree. Gio gave a smirk like he could get use to that. "You boys have a lot more uncles and aunts" Then stopped himself from going further not knowing if he said to much.

"He's right, mama has been out of touch with some old friends" She got up with Rai wrapped around her neck. She moved her hands behind her back to make sure if he wont fall.

"So he teaches me how to wrestle, great!" He walked to her office.

"Now just a second!" She was shocked. Terry busted out laughing. He followed them. She sat Rai on the floor. She handed Terry a registration sheet for him to fill out. He started to do the paper work. "Gio I still haven't agreed for you boys start training at six" She glared at him.

"Well it better if you watch us den go behind your back" Kiki got up from her desk. "Or will just go see Fang" The boys took off for the gym. Terry was surprised from her reaction. She was a true mother. She had come into her true beauty.

"I swear der like Mars more and more" She sat back down.

"You have a little accent so you have been here for awhile" He put his hat on the desk.

"I have been here since I found out I was pregnant"

"Whoa whoa" He held up his hands. "Can we start from the begging, I want to know why you thought to hide this from your family" She knew what he meant. He was right she had abandon her wrestling family. She lean back in the chair. She curled her feet under like the good old days.

"I just thought it was better to try a new life" She shrugged her shoulders. "I know stupid but at that moment all I had try to do was no good enough" Terry listen carefully. "Mars and me got into a fight"

"About being pregnant?" He was trying to catch up.

"No I never got the chance, he had already decided to end our relationship so no string attached. I had that scholarship I had to choose a school in Texas, Germany or Italy" He lifted an eyebrow. "That was the only flight leaving the state at the time" He finished out the registration. "I know a spur of the moment well on the plan I met a McMad she let me stay with her and got me a job. Now I'm a nurse here and director of the tournaments" She filled his information out of her computer to get him in. "It has been a challenge to raise twins and not to share it with friends"

"You could have called any of us we would have come running" He grabbed her hand. "Kiki I know we made fun and teased but we all love you it killed us when you just vanished" He squeezed her hand. Kiki put her other hand over his.

"I ran away from my problems but at least I found my career" Tears fell from her eyes. "Trixie was right I am so damn insane, she must be thrilled to know she was right for the first time" She laughed.

"Hey watch it when you talk about my wife" Kiki eyes glowed. "Yelp been married three years now"

"That's wonderful, any babies?"

"Nope but ain't because have tried" Kiki raised a hand.

"TMI!" She shook her head. " No need to know what happens der" She heard the Texas anthem. Terry picked up his blackberry and looked at the caller ID.

"Jaeger" He looked at her.

"Tell the boys to come to the back and will go greet them" She felt her stomach drop. But she wanted to see her boys. Five years had been too long.

"Hey, listen I know you in line but come to the back of the building don't argue just do it" He hung up. "Shall we" Kiki followed him. She checked in with the boys. They were learning stretches from the Fang. She walked with Terry to the backdoor. Terry waited for her to take the first move. She open the backdoor Jaeger came in his green uniform he didn't notice her at first. He looked at Terry to ask him what was going on. She smiled as he sat his bag down and looked at her. Then back at Terry he froze snatching around. He shouted picking Kiki up in a hug. He twirled her around. Kiki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Froline, where have you been?" He wouldn't let go of her. Kiki felt her heart rip she had miss them all. She had wasted her time hiding from friends she thought would abandon her. She should have known better. He put her back down but gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kiki busted out laughing. "You are stunning" He placed his hands on both sides of her face. She truly had missed the German boy. Terry smiled with joy in his eyes.

"Thank you" Kiki laid her hands on his. "How are you?"

"Wonderful Froline" She heard talking outside coming closer. Kiki watched as the door open. Meat came in with Kid muscle complain the whole way. Meat stopped he looked up at Kiki. Kiki bent down to her knees. Meat shouted with joy and ran to her. She hugged the little guy. Kid realized it was Kiki he gave one of those goofy smiles. Then his eyes slanted at the door and rubbed his hands.

"We'll look at you all grown up" He looked so proud. He had grown about an inch he had still looked the same. Then she heard a similar voice she had missed. Meat nodded his head and stepped away. Roxanne walked in she had a two year old in her arms. Kiki stood back up. She waited for Roxanne to notice her. The little boy who had her attention was telling her about his toy truck in his own words. Roxanne glared at Kid who pointed at Kiki with a bright smile. Roxanne turned her head. Kiki waved at her Roxanne eyes got huge. A pitch scream came out of her mouth. The little boy was caught off guard the guys had covered their ears. Roxanne ran up to her almost knocking her off balance. She wrapped her arm around her neck. Kiki hugged her back tightly squeezing the little boy. When he started to complain they let go of each other. Roxanne was crying so badly. Kiki had started to tear up. Kid took the little guy out of her arms. She snatched towards him glaring.

"Did you know she was here?" Roxanne snapped. Kid clutched the child as a shield. Kiki grabbed her arm before she thrashed him. Roxanne turned back to her an embraced her. "What happen?"

"I'll explain everything in a few minutes" She grabbed her hand and led them to her office where they filled out paper work. She typed up there information on the computer quickly. The fax machine went off with more information from Ikkeman. Kiki started to get up as a knock caught their attention. Fang was holding up a bloody t-shirt on his face. She glared at him. "Let me guess showing off for the boys" He nodded his head. She pointed to the joining room. He walked in but stopped when he notice the men. "Keep walking" Kiki grabbed his arm and walked him into the other room. He growled softly at the guys. She snatched some open a drawer to grab some gloves.

"You don't have to wear gloves you know I very clean" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jaeger cleared his throat. Kiki snatched around the boys had gathered around the door and was watching them. Years later they still were protective. She wiped off the blood from the wound. She sprayed disinfect his cut under his eye. He growled from the sting. It was just a blood wound more blood than actually damage.

"Alright I think you'll live" She placed a bandaged on the wound. Fang looked at the other men. "Fang don't start" Kiki took off her gloves throwing them away. He tilted his head at the guys.

"I don't like to share" Terry smiled at him.

"Neither do we so I guess Kiki will be coming back with us" Fang's snarled at them. Kiki rolled her eyes pushed past Terry to the next room. Roxanne was still sitting waiting for her.

"Alright that's enough you guys have already been entered into the data base so there in need to hang around here anymore" Jaeger shook his head.

"Nine not until we get answers" They guys joined in with agreement. So she explained the situation to them. Jaeger was thrilled to have nephews to play with. The others were as happy as well. Roxanne wanted to see them so she walked her down to see the boys. The boys were happy to have someone new to play with and took their new cousin under their wing. So that made them want to stay. Roxanne wouldn't let her out of her sight. The boys went off to practice they had promised not to say anything to Mars or Kevin. Roxanne was catching Kiki up on all what had been happing on the Family apparently Wally was married to a cute human girl in Ireland. Roxanne was worried her and Kid wouldn't make it she seemed like the last thought on his mind lately. The only way she could get his attention was to start a huge fight with him. His dad had tried to step in to help with the fighting but that cause more problems. The league had brought in new members as well. Terry, Kid, Kevin had replaced their dad's places at the council meetings. Kevin had met someone but no one really knew who she was but she was a fighter. Roxanne finally put her hand on top of Kiki's. She looked deeply into her eyes.

"Mars lost his mind for awhile" Kiki turned her head away. "When he got no word from you then a year passed he completely went on a no end drinking that lasted a year. Kevin fond him faced down in his own vomit and took him to BuffloMan who straighten his ass back out"

"I had to Roxanne" She nodded her head. "I would have crawled back to him and I am so much stronger now"

"I can see that in your eyes" Kiki got up. She walked over to Roxanne pulled her in a hug junior squirmed. Kiki picked him up. Mantaro junior looked just like his dad except for the hair sticking out at the back of his head. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"If you an Kid need a night I can babysit" Kiki suggested.

"I might take you on that offer but not with Kid maybe with a toy" She wiggled her eyes brows. Kiki gasped. Roxanne busted out laughing. "I have missed you"

"I can tell…" They walked into gym with most of the guys working out. "Sorry guys time for you to go" Jaeger jumped over the ropes of the ring. Kiki handed back junior to Roxanne. Rox took her son and smiled down at him. Kid watched her with longing eyes.

"Fine but I am coming back tomorrow and your butt better be here" Roxanne wrapped her arm around her waist.

"You'll have to settle for a late lunch with me" She kissed her cheek. " I have to head to the stadium to make sure all preparation are going as plan for Ikkeman will call you tomorrow with details" Roxanne agreed. Kid kissed her on the cheek.

"Now don't you go disappearing on us" Meat shook his finger at her. Kiki smirked at her.

"I promise meat" She winked at him making him laugh. Jaeger wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest. She never had realized that they consider each other good friends. Kiki stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek Jaeger blushed. She kissed Terry on cheek. Which she received a kiss on the forehead.

"You know I have to give Trixie your phone number" He smiled down at her.

"Give me until eight then I can have the boys in bed" He winked and left with the group. A few of them seemed like they didn't want to leave a fear that she would pack up and leave again. The night went smoothly getting the boys feed and cleaned by seven forty. Looking threw the new packet of toys, shirts, sales for the tournament. She sat down on the couch trying to make sense of what in the world she had to do. At eight ten the phone rang. She smiled down at cordless phone beside her. Picking it and hearing from a friend that she had missed for so long talking into the early morning.


End file.
